


PLEASE ME MORE

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, What love is and isn't, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: A love poem from Hutch to Starsky
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	PLEASE ME MORE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargirl666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl666/gifts).



One man I knew in college  
Would give me a hundred red roses  
He said 'to honor the day we met'  
But it was more about telling others  
How much money he had  
You give me a hug  
And a jonquil you picked off the neighbor's plant  
You'd touch it to my nose  
Leaving pollen dust which you said made me glow  
He would give me gold necklaces  
That weighed me down  
And felt more like a tight collar  
With a short leash  
You plant a ring of kisses around my neck  
That make me feel like I could fly  
He wanted me plastered to his side  
When we went out  
As if to say  
"Look what I got! He belongs to me!"  
You touch my arm, pat my chest  
And smile  
And that makes me feel cherished  
He said he loved me  
But his eyes and hands wandered  
A lot  
You have never made me feel unsure  
You shout your love for me  
With just your eyes  
Money, gifts, status, possession  
Mean nothing to me now  
Because  
With every touch  
Every look  
Every kiss  
You please me more


End file.
